


Follow up

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [83]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Claire Temple Deserves Better, Claire Temple is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Medical, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “J, Claire still doing okay?”“She's made no mentions of symptoms, sir.”“That's... not what I asked. Is she doing okay?”“She's, it's a day apparently, she's had to change twice... otherwise it seems all is well.”... it was not okay





	Follow up

Even though he got released by morning, Michael was commanded to stay off shift for the next week... He was going to go insane. He was 100% again, fine to work, though he was happy to hold and hug Jarvis whenever he caught him checking in on him, if only to assure his worried program. No update from Claire, that's what was driving him up the walls... “J, Claire still doing okay?”

“She's made no mentions of symptoms, sir.”

“That's... not what I asked. Is she doing okay?”

“She's, it's a day apparently, she's had to change twice... otherwise it seems all is well.”

“Good,” he pulled Jarvis close and held him. “This damn itching is driving me crazy...”

“It should only be a few weeks until the stitches dissolve.”

“Jarvis... Internal Itching... And I keep trying to scratch it, even with my nails clipped I'm surprised I haven't drawn blood yet.”

Jarvis nuzzled him, “At least you have the week off, sir. I could recommend-” Michael blinked as Jarvis' eyes went to that arc blue, “Ms. Temple appears to be having some abdominal trouble.”

“Public setting?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you show me?”

Michael blinked at the screen showing Claire holding her stomach, wincing, seeming to try to shake it off, “She's... hasn't she gone through menopause?”

“She's at an age she could still be in the transition of stages in life, sir. But I do not have any information verifying she has done so.”

He frowned when the camera followed her away from the ER, “J if she's going to the bathroom, just, let it be, she may have eaten something off.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael jumped up when Claire suddenly leaned back against the wall, holding her stomach and seeming to be trying to catch her breathe, “J?” She waved at the camera, “She signally you?”

“It appears so sir,” Jarvis' eyes whirled as he watched her grab her phone.

His went off, “What's wrong?”

“Does Jarvis see me?”

“Yes, I'm... you're in pain.”

“Yeah, it- it won't stop. I can't. Thought it was- this isn't normal for me.”

“I'm on my way.”

“Thanks.”

Jarvis frowned, “Sir, she's signaling the camera again, signally me to keep watch on her. I think- she might be worried about hurting someone.”

“Tell Stark expect company.”

“Of course, sir. I'll alert if her position changes.”

“Thanks J.”

-

Michael took one look at Claire when he got to her and knelt down, “Fuck, I'm so sorry.”

“How, how bad is it?” Claire went to get up, “Fuck, so thirsty, everything keeps, cramping.”

Michael offered her the bottle of water, “It won't fix it but it should help a little. I'll, I'll have to carry you, it's faster to get you to the Tower.”

“So, you can fix this right? I can't... I can't stay in the ER like this, everything- everything just- God, kid, is this what it's like? Every day, every time?”

Michael nodded, “It got better as time went on, let me see,” Claire was so fucking pale, ashen, as she tilted her head back. “Say ah.”

Claire opened her mouth, making him wince at how pale her gums and tongue were, her teeth seemed sharper but it wasn't- it wasn't beyond human... yet. “What's the prognosis?”

“Vampirism, come on, Tony... Tony can fix this.”

“Fuck, this... this is really happening, isn't it?”

“Yeah, if- if it gets bad we- we can get what you need.”

“Shit, never... never whining about blood again when this is done. Just- feels like someone poured sand down my throat.”

“That's the anemia kicking in. How sudden were the symptoms?”

“I, I didn't catch the cramps... I- one of the lucky ones, still deal with menstruation when it doesn't decide to skip. Haven't quite gone through that yet.”

“Yeah, I was wondering when you said it wasn't normal. You're not bleeding now though, you expecting?”

“Yeah, due in the next few days if it doesn't decide to skip, it's been- doing that the last couple years.”

“Jarvis, let them know Claire had to leave for an emergency?”

“He can hear you? Right you have your phone,” Claire leaned toward him when he picked her up, then reared back, shaking her head, “Can you... can you tell me to sleep or something?”

“I- I don't know if I can influence others like me. I mean, Peter's strong willed and I've never once even tried to with you.”

“What- what happens if I bite?”

“Your saliva has anti-coagulant in it now, if it's already mutated.”

“It won't... it won't cause- it won't make this happen, will it?”

“I've never been bite contagious.”

Claire whined, “Feels like my teeth are being pulled...”

“You're... you're at the point you'll need to feed to help the pain.”

Claire whined as Michael smelt blood, “Damnit, shit-”

“Bite your lip?”

“Yeah, least that, sorry I'm back. We almost there?”

“Yeah, we're here,” he landed on the landing pad to pull her in, “J, prep the lights please?”

“Already done, sir. I wish the visit could have been under better circumstances.”

“Yeah, same here Jarvis. So where we going?”

“The lab,” Michael grumbled, “How sensitive is your hearing?”

“It... it's just pulses are so loud.”

“That's the Thirst getting to you. Cover your ears if the elevator gets loud.”

“Okay.”

Tony was in the lab, “How far is it?”

Claire blinked when he sighed at seeing her, “That bad?”

“Open up.”

Michael winced at the teeth that were shown, “It happened when I got shot. Apparently I am truly contaminated. She has no mutations other than this one.”

“Okay, come on. Are you thirsty?”

Claire nodded, “Yes.”

“We'll get you something. Can you have transfusions? You'll need one after we fix this.”

“Haven't needed them, so I don't know.”

“Any problems with needles?”

Claire laughed, “I work in the hospital...”

“Yeah, but those needles aren't on you.”

Michael was watching, noting the red ting to Claire's eyes when she settled on the table taken, “Tony, get that transfusion going, now.”

“Huh? Right,” Tony stepped back as Claire was finally able to pull her gaze away.

“Shit, this is... so much worse than I thought, can I get a drink?”

Michael brought up some cool water for her as Tony got the transfusion started. “Need a sample from me?”

“Already have that kid. Just, give us some time to get it tweaked.”

Claire finally seemed to relax, “Thank god... I see what you mean about acting like morphine. I feel so much better.”

“Yeah, hopefully they can get it cleared up before needing it to happen again.”

Claire was smiling until she saw how sharp her nails had grown, “Shit,” she tapped her sharp teeth with her tongue, “These don't retract or anything do they?”

“I wouldn't have the personal problems I have if they did,” Michael shrugged at her blinking at him before wincing as she yawned, “This should never have happened.”

“Shut it, we're both alive. That's all that matters.”

He shook his head, “Tony, how's that cure?”

“It's gotta mix. She's under observation for the night...”

“As long as I don't feel like snapping at people I don't care.”

“More than usual,” Michael smirked, earning a smack on his arm, “Careful, your line.”

Claire just smiled, “This is like a tranquilizer...”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Glad you warned me, nearly snapped at someone- had to go chance to get the scent off me, glad Jarvis was watching.”

“Me too.”

Claire hummed when Tony came over, “All ready?”

“Yeah, just... we might need to do another IV before we let you go home though.”

“Don't care, just hit me.”

Michael checked his phone and sent a text to Peter -I'm staying at the Tower for the night-

-Everything okay?-

-Claire, she got infected by the graze. We're curing her now.-

-shit, she doing okay?-

-yeah she, caught it early-

-good. Tell her she owes me for stealing my husband away for the night-

Michael laughed as he shot back -I'm sure Jarvis can keep you company for the night-

-oh he will be, but she still owes me-

“Parker says you owe him for stealing his husband.”

“Hey, it ain't my fault you're paranoid!”

“Paranoia just saved your life.”

Claire sighed, “Yeah, I guess it did.”

“Get some rest, it'll all be over by morning.”

 

 


End file.
